Till Kingdom Come
by dat.smexy.writer
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the captain of his squad and is highly respected by his colleagues. He seems to have mostly everything figured out; Until a young man named Eren Jaeger, the new recruit and titan shifter, comes into the picture. And with different overwhelming emotions beginning to surface between them, will these two be able to survive, not the titans, but each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Newest Brat

**|| This is my first attempt at a LevixEren fanfiction! I actually started this story last August on my Instagram account, and it was actually my first attempt at a yaoi fanfiction that was actually a lemon 030. Of course, I've gotten way more skilled at writting fanfictions like these, they're my own private ones that I haven't posted yet, so I decided to revise my original writting and make it even better! The frst chapter may be short but don't worry, the next ones get better! So please tell me what you think, leave suggestions, like/vote, and follow for more! ||**

The world is such a dark place; children screaming, mothers dying, the human race on the brink of extinction, and I'm still the only one who fights even though there's no hope. For over 30 years I've seen people wake up and thought all of this was just a dream, at least until they wake up and look in ther mirror. At least I've learned not to expect our world to ever going back to the way it was.

My Name is Rivalle Ackerman, or as everyone addresses me; commander, corporal, or whatever, Levi. On our last "rescue mission", we came across a boy named Eren Jaeger; a titan shifter who was supposed to be executed. But because of my actions he's still alive and is being used as our weapon.

In fact, many people ask me why I took pity on the brat, and the answer is simple; "Would you let the only hope for humanity, and the one thing that gives you just a little bit of hope left in your dreadful life, just slip through your grasp that easily?"

For some reason I feel like it's actually something else, when I saw his face I... I didn't want him to die, I COULDN'T let him die; yet I proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Even now as I'm cleaning up our new base I can't help but shift my gaze towards him, it's like he's changing the way I see everything.

"I can't take this anymore, " I mumble. "Eren Jaeger!"

Eren looked up at me for once from where he was scrubbing the floor, "y-yes Levi?"

"... That's Corporal Levi to you... Oh, and you're not sleeping right." I walked over to him, kneeling down, and guided his hands in an up and down motion on the small section of floor. "See? Like this," I accidentally got too close to his face, making these words and my lips brush against him.

I swear that little brat turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen on a human being when I stood up, "Y-yes Levi Senpa-... I-I MEAN, CORPORAL LEVI SIR!"

As I walked back to the window I was cleaning, I started chuckling to myself; I could already tell this was the start of something.


	2. Chapter 2: Short Dinner, Shorter Temper

Later that night is when things started to get fucking stupid. Everywhere I went, people were staring at me, not in the usual way like this smaller group tends to do when I go on my cleaning frenzies. No, they looked at me as though they were embarrassed, some even laughing. Even Erwin out of all people was laughing the most when I sat down beside him and Hanji for dinner; aaand I went bat shit crazy.

"Alright! WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE LAUGHING AT!?" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, making the dinning hall go completely silent, "WELL? DOES ANYONE CARE TO ANSWER!?"

I waited for a solid minute, still no answer. Obviously no one wanted to piss me off even more than I already was; buuut, it was too late for that.

"ALRIGHT... FINE, I SEE HOW IT IS. EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR COMMANDER ERWIN IS TO RETIRE TO THEIR ASSIGNED LIVING QUARTERS FOR THE NIGHT RIGHT NOW! JUST LEAVE YOUR FUCKING MESS IF YOU MADE ONE, I'LL CLEAN IT UP MYSELF; JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT..."

"Levi," Erwin started, "I can expla-..."

In my fit of rage I spun around to face him, nearly striking him, "SHUT. UP. COMMANDER."

Erwin remained silent.

"Now," I scanned all the shocked faces around the hall before I continued. "Everyone go off to your rooms, and if I catch any of sneaking around the halls after this... Oh, ho, ho; you'll get more than a lecture and an empty stomach."

No one moved. Damn, even though I could barely see straight I could tell that these few squads were just as afraid as me as if I was a titan.

"I said leave..."

No one did anything.

"GO."

A few scared chaps started to back out of the room.

"...NOW! I SAID LEAVE FUCKING NOW!"

In about thirty seconds flat the whole place was cleared, I knew it was time to get the information I needed out of Erwin.

"A-Ahem," I was begining to calm down, my tremors settling, "Commander... I want answers and I want them now."

I was always taught that in order to gain control you have to look straight into the eyes of your enemies, but I started getting distracted by someone in one of the doorways, so my gaze remained partially there as I continued; "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? IS THIS ALL JUST A JOKE THAT BOY JAEGER MADE FOR PAYBA-!?"

I didn't even get to complete my sentence, because right then and there Erwin grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me against the wall that was behind us while we were sitting.

Our faces barely an inch apart.

His breath reeking of alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy's Eyes Are Blue

So here I was face to face with Erwin, pinned to a wall with no way to defend myself, because at this point, my hands were no tied above my head with my own shirt.

Well... Let's see where this fucking goes, shall we?

"E-Erwin... what the hell do you think you're doing?" I was trying to keep calm on the outside, but the feeling and scent of his breath was going to break me soon; "I am a Corporal, but sometimes I think you forget that I'm also the leading commander of the special forces; which is why we're here at this place. That means you have no right to tie me up and hold me against my own will. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE AN OUTBURST ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"Levi, just shut your little midget mouth for a second," Erwin mummered into my neck.

I lurched forward entering a new form of rage, trying to get him off of me,"midget? M-MIDGET? Oh, oh really Erwin, really?" I shook my head when I realized I couldn't shake him off, "first of all, the word midget is very offensive not just to me, but to a lot of others, you twat. Second of all... YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD ME WHY THE WHOLE BASE THINKS I'M A LAUGHING STALK, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK. I'D. SHUT. UP."

Something was wrong here, I couldn't crontrol my emotions like I usually can. I don't know what it was, maybe it was because I just felt so many other emotions that day and then the jackass decided to mess with me. Or maybe, it was because Erwin was the one doing this to me, but I've never felt that way about him or any other man in my life; but could it be a possibility?

I shake my head again trying to get that thought out of my head. Suddenly I notice the figure that was standing in the doorway start running towards us just as Erwin pinned me higher on the wall, causing my feet to be inches off of the ground.

"Commander Erwin! STOP! THIS WASN'T WHAT WE PLANNED!" As soon as I heard the sound of that voice reach my ears, I started to panic even more.

Erwin spun his head around to face the now identified cadet, "Stay out of this Miss Ackerman! You did the job I asked of you, now go!"

I stare wide eyed at Mikasa, trying not to stutter, "A... A plan?"

A new voice rang out into the room, along with a quick paced, dainty patter, of footsteps, "Erwin just let him go!" I realized at once that the voice came from Eren's other adopted sibling, well... at least I think he is, they sure act like it.

Armin continued as he got closer to the embarrassing scene, "what you're doing is wrong! Even if you are Jealous! Trust me, I'm a stratigest, I was able to figure out what you and Mikasa we're planning this just to get your own dirty, and selfish ways!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "dirty ways? Selfish ways? Aren't those two synonyms in a situation like this!?" I took a deep breath in, "or does dirty m-mean..." And a shaky breath out.

"Don't say anything else Arlert!" Erwin finally snapped just like I did earlier, right then and there, "MIKASA! GET THAT SO CALLED 'STRATIGEST' OUT OF HERE! HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING. NOT JUST FOR ME; BUT ALSO FOR YOU."

"...F-FINE." Mikasa spit out the response as if it put her in pain as she latched her arms around the bowlcut stratigest and tried dragging him away.

The blond haired cadet thrashed around as he had one last thing to say, "C-Corporal! Don't worry, I'll get away from Mikasa and go get Eren if I have time. JUST DON'T GIVE IN TO ERWIN'S WAYS! You have to stay... ST-STRONG."

Armin left me speechless as he finally got dragged out of the room and Mikasa slamming the door shut behind them; but I still stared at Erwin, and his piercing blue eyes, in complete and utter shock.

"Well... Now that we're alone how about we... 'Talk' about what happened for a little bit," Erwin mumbled with the strangest face. It looked as though it were almost... Lewd.

"Wh-Why," My tough outer shell was about to burst away as I struggled to hold back my tears, "why are you... Wh-what is this?"

Erwin took his free hand and pinched the nipple on my left side, causing me to jerk my head back and hit it against the stone wall from the shock, "why am I doing this? What exactly is this? Well," he chuckled as I closed my eyes, trying to remain silent as he began to twist the held tender spot on my chest. "You tell me."

As I hung there trying not to make any sound I realized that my legs were free, but just as I began to lift my leg ready to strike, I felt something press up against my whole body, and Erwin's hands began to move downward.

The floodgates finally opened, and I could hold the tears anymore, "I don't care what your intentions are in this... I-I won't let you do this to me..."

Erwin unbuckled my belt and started to slide my pants down just as his were unbuttoned, and honestly I almost give in to it at this point. I had no choice, with tears streaming down my face, my hands bound, and left in just my underwear; I just wanted it to be over with.

I fell completely numb when Erwin started to tug my underwear down, but it wasn't because of the action he was doing, I fell because I finally got my answer from a seemingly innocent pair of blue eyes; "Levi... I didn't want to force you, I never did. I just never expected that kid to show up. Iwant you to be mine... Not Jaeger's."

Then, he barged into the room; the person I'll never be able to repay for what he did.

My hero;

"E... E-Eren."


	4. Chapter 4: The world Makes A 180

"ERWIN, YOU DIRTY FUCKING CREEP! LET LEVI GO; NOW." Eren Literally screamed this as he stormed into the room.

When Eren got close enough to Erwin, his grip disappeared, dropping me to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here Jaeger," Erwin sloppily stepped in front of me. It was like he was trying to sheild me from Eren's view, making sure he couldn't see me as well in this state.

"ERWIN..." Eren started, but he was cut off by the one holding me hostage.

"Didn't you get a clue before? Get out of here you titan freak, no one ever wants you around during the day, and no one sure as hell wants you around now!"

A few seconds passed and the mood of the whole ordeal grew worse. Even though I couldn't see what Eren's exact facial expression was, I could tell it was a bad one; because now Erwin had him knocked to hte ground.

"ERWIN, JUST LET EREN OFF, HE'S JUST... Just... D-DON'T BEAT HIM UP FOR YOUR OWN PETTY REASONS."

Erwin snapped his head back to me, his eyes reverting back to it's darker, more piercing, stare, "Levi... Please stay quiet; I don't want to have to damage your pretty face too."

Eren practically blew up when Erwin threatened me like that. I could just feel the anger pulsing off of him, I didn't exactly know at the time why his rage grew so much from that one threat, but I could fucking figure out that the kid got a surge of energy when he jumped up and lunged towards the captor.

The boy started to aim his punches towards Erwin's head, even though he piratically dodged every blow, "DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN LEVI." Eren finally grazed a part of Erwin's neck as they moved around the room, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER SOMEONE LIKE THAT WHO HAD PROBABLY BEEN UNDER A LOT OF STRESS ALL DAY, AND DONT-!"

Erwin grabbed the brat by his neck silencing him before he dropped him to the ground like a worthless piece of shit, "heh, I don't see what the point of all of this is kid," Erwin flashed a menacing smirk. "You're young, stupid, weak, and you have a big fat mouth that gets you into trouble. So how about you stand up," he grabbed onto Eren's shirt and continued lecture him.

I didn't catch what was exchanged between the two, I had to get out of these bounds before Erwin could do any worse damage. We, Eren and I, both knew of the captain's intelligence, and I'm pretty sure we both knew that Erwin was smart enough not to make a wound that drew blood, because it would most likely cause Eren to go into titan mode; but Erwin could still cause major internal bleeding.

There was a shinning coming from something in the corner of my eye, I turned for a closer look; "thank the gods," I sighed as I leaned back to pick up the glimmering object, "I have a knife!"

In the time it took me to just start hacking my way through the knotted shirt, I just happen to look up and see the all mighty commander fall before the puny cadet.

"I... I did it," Eren turned to me with the same gleam in his eyes that made my emotions swarm out of control, "LEVI I DID IT! I BEAT THE COM-!"

Once again the fucking door flew open so it slammed against the wall, making the whole hall echo in an eerie, hollow, way.

"Allllll-righty! Erwin, is the wittle baby Heichou done throwing his temper tantrum, because... It's... Um... Eren? Why are you here? WHY IS ERWIN KNOCKED OUT COLD ON THE GROUND!?"

Then the familiar friend turned to face me, and even though I started to cut through the shirt, I hadn't exactly gotten it off of me. I didn't know what else to do, so I hung my head in shame, keeping my gaze away from four eyes'.

Hanji made some gestures towards the door motioning some others to come in. The order they came in, tch, like it really matters, was; Petra, Mike, Armin, and the backstabber, Mikasa.

I swear, if it hadn't been for Jaeger I would have had to live through the most embarrassing confrontation of my life. He literally held to Petra's arm so she wouldn't come running over to my aid.

The brat even distracted the small crowd for me until I cut all the way through the binding, saying things like; "please just listen to me right now, something horrid went down in here." And, "if it weren't for Armin and Mikasa I don't think we'd all be standing here right now."

When I finally stood up and walked over to the little pow-wow, I shot a glare at Mikasa and the quiet little strategist next to her, "what do you mean 'if it weren't for Armin AND Mikasa'?"

Everyone stared at me in shock when I spat out the words, "w-well." Eren shifted his gaze towards his adopted sister, "it's exactly as I said; She and Armin came pounding on my door saying something was wrong with you and the Commander."

Erwin, still passed out, was being examined on a cleared table by Mike, making sure there are no life threatening injuries. The keen scented man turned back to the group, his eyes narrowed, "Mikasa as soon as I can arrange Erwin a spot in the infirmary I want you and your blond companion to stay with Hanji and me tonight in our office as we try to figure out what you two actually did here."

Mikasa calmly responded to his allegation, "but we didn't do anything Sir, I don't see what the point is."

I double over, holding a hand to my mouth trying to hold back the stomach bile now rising up my throat, "f-fuck-." Is the only thing I can say before I vomit down at everyone's feet.

"Is that so Cadet?" I assumed mike sniffed at the strong acidic smell emanating from the mess I made before he continued, "I know for a fact that barely anything can make a man as strong willed as our corporal do that."

My mouth moves but no words come out, and the hero of the night steps in again right when I need him, "the Corporal and I can write a report tomorrow," then he picked me up as like I was a child, well, a 65 Kilogram child. "Now If you excuse us, I'm going to escort our Corporal to his room. He shouldn't be walking up on his own in this state."

Eren Pushed his way through the crowd, stopping for no one. Tch, this may not be the time for jokes but it was like he was damn excited about coming with me to my bedroom.

The last thing I heard before we turned down the hall was the unison of Hanji and Petra's voice giving the shifter one piece of advice;

"U-Uh, make sure you don't drop him on the way back!"


	5. Chapter 5: Please and Thank You

"Thank you for... Well... Just, thank you Cadet." I sat on the edge of my bed looking at the floor, too ashamed to look the brunette in the eye, "I should've been able to defend myself, 'i don't know what came over me."

"Levi it wasn't you're fault that any of that happened," I felt a hand on my shoulder as my hero for the night sat next to me, "you can call me Eren by the way; it's only us two in here."

I looked up at him as he smiled, it was the smile that made my heart skip a beat, realizing I might never be able to repay him for how this all worked out. Of course I could save him from a few hungry titans and call it even, but that's not how I work, I learned the hard way that you have to repay a debt in some way close to the way it was made.

"Levi?" Eren's smile turned turned into a worried expression, "you're not thinking about what happened tonight, are you?"

"Eren I'm Just..."

He took both of my hands, staring into my eyes; "Just what?"

Both pairs of hands began to shake as I tried not to cry again. "St-stupid Erwin," I whispered to myself.

"Levi... Please just say what you're thinking." Eren held on to my hands tighter waiting for ananswer.

"Fine... I'm still a little shaken up," a single tear rolled down my cheek. "no, NO. NOT JUST A LITTLE, I'M FUCKING SHAKEN TO THE CORE. I CAN'T STOP CRYING, SHAKING... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I HAVE NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS. EVER."

Eren loosened his grip and stood up as he walked over to my collection of hard liquor on the dresser. He pored a glass of gin and carried it back over to where we were sitting; that's when I realized he got the glass 'anti depressant' for me.

"Thanks."

I didn't even care that I didn't say anything else before swigging the whole glass in one go, I guess that's an example of a bad habit for you. Even so, in no time at all, seven glasses later brought to me by the now almost half drunken brat, the shaking and crying seemed like a distant memory.

"Well! Who knew the Captain- wait no wou're the Corporal; who knew the CORPORAL liked to drink!?" Eren started laughing like a madman and fell back half sitting, half laying down.

"Wow, apparently you need to learn more about me Mr. Jaeger, I don't like drinking at all."

Eren slapped me on the back, still is his weird position as he tried to argue, "Pfft, yeah right. That's why you drank eight glasses of gin with no complaints."

"I'll explain it to you later, you fucking jackass," I slurred the words when I suddenly felt him kick me in the shin.

"Don't call me a jackass... You... French!"

I spat out the rest of my drink in his face on the account that I started bursting out laughing, "What the hell kind of a comeback was that!? Really, French?"

The two of us continued laughing for a few minutes before I had the chance to check my watch, it read 11:57.

"Well," the drunk shifter scratched his head, "it's pretty late. I should head back to my room so that in the morning, anyone on patrol wont freak out and get me into some serious, shitting, trouble."

My face and shoulders sunk when I realized that he had to go back to his room, and in my drunken haze I panicked; and I ended up blocking the door by spreading my arms and legs.

"Levi?" Eren leaned against the wall staring at me with the most confused face I had ever seen him make, "wh-what are you doing?"

"You don't have to leave, not yet." I starred at him with my usual, cold, gaze trying to convince him that I was right.

"I can't get in trouble though... Hanji threatened to pull more of my teeth out if got into trouble again!"

"Tch," I pull him back to the bed where we were sitting and jab him in the shoulder with my index finger, "you beat up Erwin today. And Hanji, Eriwin's and my friend, let you off the hook, I'm sure you'll be fine even if you erern't in your room. Besides, she knows you escorted me back to my room... So you're home free!"

I noticed before my companion started talking that he had bags under his eyes from exhaustion, "but I'm just so tired Levi, I wanna go sleep in my bed."

"You can always stay here in my room for the night. I only have one bed, but I don't mine sharing... Unless you haven't showered at all today."

Eren's whole face turned a shade of pink when I gave him the offer, it was almost as if he was actually embarrassed or even flattered.

"O-okay, I'll stay with you." The Cadet's face and mood completely changed, "on one condition."

"Hmm, and what would that be?"

I can still remember the devious smile on his face that made my heart race when he gave me the offer; "tonight, and from now on, when it's just you and me... I get to call you, HEICHOU!"

"Alright... Deal." I made a face that looked as though I was annoyed, but really I loved the nickname, and I think Eren could also tell I did.

We both laid back on the bed, sliding under the covers, realizing how tired we were. I had to get up though, putting out the candle on the dresser and the lamp on the nightstand, but as soon as I could lay back down; I was ready to pass out.

"Goodnight, Heichou..."

"Goodnight Eren..."

The memory is hazy, but just as I was falling deep into sleep I remember feeling something brush against my lips. I could tell it wasn't the covers, or a piece of clothing. The feeling was too warm, too kind. Now that I think about it, it almost felt like... A kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Please Don't Play Telephone

**_Just a quick author's note about this chapter: I am so sorry the story hasn't been updated in like what, almost 2-3 weeks? I feel absolutely terrible ;-; ... So to apologize for my internet being down causing me not to access the file from my computer, and my phone not wanting to upload any updates to the story; I made it longer, and I decided to add Eren's POV to this chapter as well as some future chapters! I hope you enjoy! -A.E.L_**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find my bed empty, no Eren sleeping soundly beside me. I will admit that even though I usually don't care what the hell is going on waking up with a hangover, I felt angry; and hurt. But I shook it off, why should I have expected anything to happen or to be created between us? We were just two friends, who got drunk, and decided that we could both crash in my bed.

Standing up, I could feel the pain in my back and shoulders take affect from the whole Erwin fiasco from the day before. I push all the thoughts of him and Eren to the back of my head, I needed to focus on myself.

Getting dressed, I realized, was the hard part, just looking at my wrists made me flinch, My own self inflicted scars, that are faded along my hips and inner thighs do not even bother me this much. I look back at the bed, still empty, making my heart sink even more... But I had to set all feelings aside, I had to carry on.

After getting dressed and making my bed I heard a hesitant knock on the door. Thinking it was Eren, I didn't wait for a second to say, "come in, it's still open."

Suddenly I was back to last night, frozen in shock when the door opened.

"Cadet Mikasa Ackerman... What are you doing here addressing me in such a manner?"

—

"So that's everything that's happened?" Hanji asks while she points to Mike, making sure he writes my whole story down.

"Yes," I reply, "That's all that has happened all the way up to this point."

Hanji slams her hands on Erwin's desk as she stands up from his usual chair and leans closer to my face, "but what happened this morning? I have to know what she said to you! And does this mean you like Eren!?"

Mike lifts his head up and looks at us, chuckling. Obviously he wants to know about my personal affairs just as much as Hanji.

"Just, ugh. Will you shut up you crazy four eyed fangirl!?"

The shit glasses just smiles and sits back down, "not until 'Wittle Wevi' tells me what thwinks about the wittler, but not wittler in height, Eren!"

I feel my eye twitch as she talks to me like one of her precious titans or experiments, "shut. The. Fuck. UP."

The lie sniffer, Mike, nudges Hanji and shows her the papers. Hanji looks them over and freezes, stares at me, then at Mike; all of the sudden they both start giggling like a group of school girls that were raised in Wall Sina.

"Great... What are you two dip shits laughing about now?"

Hanji stands up and gathers all the scattered papers on the desk while she talks in that stupid baby voice that's annoying as fuck, "Nothing Wevi... Jwust go find Eren an twell him our wittle paper work is almost finished!"

Mike walks out of the room before Hanji can catch up, obviously still trying to not show he's laughing at whatever was on that paper.

"Well no one else is in here," I push my chair in and stride to the door, "might as well go back and get ready for my meetings."

As I walk out the door I brush against the arm of someone's uniform. Looking back I see a soldier leaning against the wall with a death glare, they may be a new recruit, but I'm very familiar with them.

"Cadet Ackerman... what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Armin I'm not talking to Mikasa."

"But Eren, you have to work this out with her at some point in time!"

"ARMIN."

"You have to Eren!"

"Really Armin, Really? Because last time I checked; YOU CAN'T CONTROL OR MAKE ME DO ANYTHING."

I look at Armin and hold back the urge to yell at him anymore. My friend and I have been yelling at each other for an hour now, and I can tell he's trying not to cry a river like his usual self.

"Eren... you," the cry baby lowers his voice to a whimper, "s-sp... 'spent the night ' with him. Doesn't Mikasa at least deserve to hear about that happening from you?

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa; stop right there. Why did you emphasize 'spent the night'?"

He blushes like I just asked him to give me his fucking virginity. I wait a solid minute for his answer, but it just doesn't come out.

"Aye, are you going to answer my question?"

Still no answer.

"ARMIN. ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OR SIT THERE IGNORING ME LIKE I'M A PEICE OF SHIT?"

I know I shouldn't have yelled at him again, after all, it's making him cry like we're ten again. But he finally begins to talk.

"B-Because," Armin sniffs at an unnatural volume, "because Jean heard Hanji talking to Mike a-about how you never went back to your room last night when they checked on you, a-and that Ha-Hanji saw you sneaking out of Commander Levi's room really, really, quietly like you didn't want anyone to know you were there the whole night-!"

I can feel my face growing hotter as my friend wails louder from telling me the shocking reason for his behavior. I can't believe it; Armin, and Jean, think the Corporal and I went all the way? I did kind of kiss that shorty when he was half asleep, but we were both drunk, he couldn't think straight, probably doesn't remember his new nickname, and the fact that he was the one that wanted me to stay the night. I didn't mean anything; to Levi at least.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, Armin."

I expected more crying but instead my friend looks at me smiling, wiping away the tears, "I-It's okay Eren. Oh, and you might want to go tell Mikasa that nothing happened between you two..."

I start getting worried when he starts rubbing the back of his head, Armin only does that when he's about to say something either really bad, or really embarrassing.

"Why do you say that, buddy?"

"Well, you might want to clear it up with her and... the whole base."

I stay silent, but I start screaming in my head; Oh gods. What the hell is going on?

"Eren... Practically the whole base thinks you and the corporal did some 'dirty stuff' last night."

* * *

"WHAT? D-DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY?!"

"Yes, it was just a pleasant conversation between to comrades." I put pressure on the deep scratch on my cheek, blood still flowing, where that fucking brat Mikasa slapped me. "Such a pleasant little girl, isn't she?"

Petra stares at me with big doe eyes, she is way too fucking worried right now; "How could they give such a big scratch just by slapping you?"

"The ring on their finger had like some sort of sharp edge on it. I couldn't get a good look at it."

Miss 'Worry-Pants' cleans the scratch with disinfectant, I start to notice her expression is changing, like she's hiding some other emotion; "That sounds terrible!"

"Yes Petra, I'm aware," I glance and look at her body language as she puts away the first-aid kit, realizing that certain emotion being hidden involves myself. "and worst of all, that ring is considered a lethal weapon, who knows where she got it from, or where it is now."

"Wait... this comrade was a 'she'?"

"Mhmm," I stick a bandage to my face over the scratch with medical tape, "in fact it was Mikasa Ackerman who did this to me."

Right on cue, Petra's face goes into a sullen glare, and she stands completely still. "Wow Corporal, maybe this isn't so terrible after all, maybe this is what's supposed to happen because you messed with peoples' love life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I stare directly into her eyes, "Petra, are you thinking straight; how did I mess with someones 'love life'?"

The brat thinks she can scare me by raising her voice as she starts lecturing me, "JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ALMOST TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY ERWIN, YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER SOMEONE ELSE JUST TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?!"

"Petra; WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Yeah, like you wouldn't know." With that, Petra walks out of the room.

I sit back down, holding my hand to my head, trying to understand what that stupid girl was talking about. 'Taking advantage over someone'? 'Ruining a relationship'? Something is going on, again.

"What a weird couple of fucking days," I mumble under my breath, "I need to find Eren and see if he knows anything about this shit fest."


	7. Chapter 7: Apart We Are Embers

**_Authors' Note: Hey fellow smexys! Long time no story update! Well I guess the story's back, just in time for Marching Band Practice season to start! Hopefully it doesn't get in the way of anymore updates (; -_-)_**

**_ANYWAYS, in this parallel universe/story/world some characters that may have died are still alive; so don't make a big deal out of it, you should be happy they're still here, alive, and well. Okay? Okay. Thank you to anyone that understands this, and to anyone who will message me and/or send hate, this is for you; _t(0^0t ). _-A.E.L_**

* * *

I nervously stare Marco down as he listens to my story. Jean sits in the next chair from him directly across from Armin, while I try to get every detail I can actually share into this whole thing. The words echo through the makeshift office that the higher ranks use in the base's dungeon. When the story is finally finished, Horse Face is shaking is head.

"Well, Jaeger," Jean reaches across the table and slaps his hand on my shoulder, "the evidence seemed clear enough to me that you and the corporal fucked, but I guess I was mistaken."

Marco's mouth drops to the floor, "Jean Krischtein, why are you acting like such a big shot about this?! Eren deserves an apology!" He crosses his arms and looks back at me, "Just ignore him Eren. Don't worry, Jean and I will clear this up as much as we can... isn't that right, mister?"

Marco's hot headed pony of a best friend just stares at the rest of the group sitting at the table, shakes his head again, and starts laughing. "Yeah, yeah, sure why not? But I just wanna know something; let's say the corporal hears about this little rumor, and automatically thinks you're the one that made it up, what are you gonna do then?"

Before I can lunge over the table and kill that jackass, Armin steps in and stops me. "Jean, who said Levi's going to think that? If he does though, I think it's pretty clear from all the information you've gathered from Eren, Levi is nothing more to him than a friend and drinking buddy. So shut up you... butt!"

I start to shift in my seat, crossing my arms, and stare at the ground while the two continue to bicker at each other like an old married couple. Like I said before, I tried to get as much information as I could into my explanation, but that doesn't mean I told them everything that happened like... you know... the stuff and _thangs_.

"Enough!" Marco slams his hand on the table and almost sounds like he's trying not to growl at them, "Jean, you go back to our room and shut your mouth for a while until you calm down and I get back. And you, Ar-"

Jean starts to turn as red as I am when he begins to protest, "What the hell! You're not my mom, you can't tell me to 'go to my room' and shit."

Marco scoffs, "that's what you think. As long as I'm here with you, while your mom isn't , I'm taking responsibility of you and that big mouth of yours; so go and think about what you said!" The freckled tyrant smiles innocently and folds his hands together, "Please?"

No one says anything, but it's obvious that Jean's lips were quivering.

"wh-whatever Marco. Maybe you should take your own words and shove them up your ass." And with that pathetically good comeback, Horse Face stands up and practically drags his 'hooves' out of the room.

Marco pushes in his chair and moves the empty seat next to mine, "sorry you had to see that Eren."

Armin and I shift in our seats at the same time, and he begins to blush as I talk.

"It's fine Marco. Not everyday you get to see Armin and Jean fight like that, huh?"

"W-Well I was just sticking up for you!" Armin starts to return to his natural skin tone, "but we still need a plan if that jerk is right; what if Levi really does think you started the rumor?"

"Yeah," Marco asks, "what are you going to do?"

That's when it finally hits me:

_' What am I going to do, really? Levi could hate me forver, and we were getting so close to being together! Wait... did I just say that? NO. I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT. I RESPECT HIM AS A LEADER. I ALWAYS HAVE, EVEN BEFORE THE WALL FELL. I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS. CHUMS. BUDDIES. PALS. LOVERS. ...WAIT, WHAT!? '_

"Uh... Eren?" Armin shakes me, "are you ok?"

_' . . . HE'LL HATE ME FOREVER! . . . I BET HE THINKS I STARTED IT! . . . MAYBE I CAN JUST GO ALL TITAN MODE AND FREAK OUT... CAUSE A DIVERSION? '_

Marco starts to yell at me, "Base to Eren! Base to Eren! Are you there?"

_' WAIT... I KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! '_

They speak in unison, "Eren, please, you're scaring us-"

"I'LL FACE HIM HEAD ON AND ASK HIM IF HE FEELS THE SAME WAY!"

After I practically yell from the top of my lungs, I realize what I just said. I think that two people now know that I actually do like Corporal more than a 'friend'.

My blond friend scratches his head, "feels the same way about what? The rumor?"

_' They don't know after all ' _I say to myself.

I look back and forth from Marco to Armin making sure my thoughts are correct. When I'm sure they are I talk; "Yeah... How we both feel about the rumor..."

_' Where could he be? I can't find that little shit anywhere. '_

* * *

I'd been searching the halls for about an hour now looking for Eren, I needed to ask him about that stupid 'ruining relationships' thing Petra was rambling about earlier. I still can't believe out of all the times I would actually want to blow off all my meetings and have a chance to just binge drink in my quarters, I was looking for a brat.

"Corporal why are you running?" The little voice came from a new recruit, Springer, I think is his name.

I stop running look at the cleanly shaved boy, trying to control my temper, "I'm looking for another soldier."

He looks at me wide eyed, "that soldier... would it happen to be Eren Jaeger, sir?"

My gaze turns into a glare, "tch, so you've heard the rumors too?"

"Uh, yes. But-"

"But nothing. Yes, I am looking for Eren Jaeger. Though it is to ask him a serious, professional, question."

The newbie crosses his arms, mimicking my voice and stance, "I wasn't assuming anything Corporal grumpy pants. I just thought you should know that I saw Eren and a few others go down to his cage... room thingy."

"Oh..." I am left in absolute shock as he walks away.

I start my way in the opposite direction towards the dungeon, contimplating what just happened in that conversation.

_' Was that maybe one of Eren's friends? Maybe he doesn't care about gossip... or did he start it? No, that can't be it. What if he saw Eren in my room that night and he thinks... oh shit. '_

Eventually I make it to the stairs, starting my long decline down under the ground to Eren's abode.

"Wow,"I mumble, "The last time I was down here was when the brat first showed up here."

The torches along the wall flicker as I walk past, making me think of an old quote I heard of a while back; _' "Love, as well as life, can be represented as a flame. You can make it large and exciting, or calm quite small; but you can never control when the fire will light or the embers start to glow dimmer." Huh... I guess it's like Jaeger and I. '_

All of the sudden, it's as if the whole world gives me a slap to the face as it begins to grow warmer. I clutch my stomach, it almost feels like I'm sick, but at the same time it feels nice. Then I think back to the night when Jaeger saved me.

_' It felt like this a little bit when he picked me up and rushed to my quarters, a-and it felt exactly like this when I fell asleep, too. '_

My clutched hand moves up to my face, to my lips. Then I ask myself, shaking; "did he actually... Did he really... Kiss me?"

Air is now rushing all around me while my legs carry me down the stairs in a dead sprint. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I'll be sorry if I don't get to him soon.

When I finally make it to the landing, I hear voices coming from the left of the corridor and head in that direction. Soon, I make it to the makeshift meeting room the guards use and see him sitting and listening to a few friends talk.

"I finally found you, brat." I say almost out of breath.

The group goes quiet and stares in my direction, Eren stands up. "Levi-... I-I mean Corporal; I was just about to come looking for you."

_' Looking for me? ' _I think to myself as I stride towards him.

Once I'm near he lowers his voice, "Listen we need to talk-"

"Yes I know," I start, "about the rumor-"

"Y-Yeah, but also... other stuff."

I can see that brat's face change to a shade of red even in the dim light, "yes. I suppose we do need to talk about... other stuff."

We both look at the two other brats in the room staring at us, both trying to suppress what seems to be laughter.

Almost in a growl Eren speaks, "what the hell are you two snickering at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," the blond one giggles like a drunk school girl.

"Armin I told you. We're just friends and comrades. FRIENDS. AND COMRADES."

I reach up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Eren, calm down. You're all fifteen, they're just joking around."

All of the sudden we end up looking into each others eyes, and the quote I thought of earlier keeps repeating in my head. That weird feeling in the pit of my stomach comes back, and I think Jaeger could feel it too.

"Tch," I break the silence, "enough with the staring soldier. We need to go and discuss this rumor situation and figure this all out."

Next thing I know we're both running back down the corridor, up the stairs, and back up into the main base.

We don't stop running when we reach my room, not even at my office do we stop, we just keep running until we go up another flight of stairs and somehow find ourselves at the top of a watch tower.

I can't figure out how time went by so fast to make the sun lay on the horizon, I don't remember what made me want to do this.

All I know is that I grabbed his hand and started running:

Seeing the torches glow brighter as we passed.


End file.
